


His Dominant Boyfriend

by SneezeMaster (ema670)



Series: Sketchy [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Bottom!Marvin, M/M, MarvinxJackie, Sub!Top!Jackie, marvelsepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/pseuds/SneezeMaster
Summary: [...]Marvin is taking his time. Enjoying what he made with Jackie. How the man so strong and pride is kneeling before him and begging for fucking. How he is bruised and hurt. How he moans with every hit.[...]"
Relationships: Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Sketchy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	His Dominant Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I did not read it again to check what i wrote  
> I was not going for posting it, but now i changed my mind so...yeah i hope you will like it.
> 
> The story started with a small doodle-sketchy-thing i made.

Jackie was shivering on his knees. Trembling there, his eyes covered with blue cloth. His head low his breath short. Sweat was falling down his naked body. His muscles tense. Dick hard. Legs covered in bruises and scratches. Marvin did not finish with him. Clacking of spike heels on wooden floor was information for Jackie that Marvin was circling him like a little pray. This tall man so much taller in his high boots. His legs looking even longer and so much more hot. And Jackie could not wait until his boy would let him see him. Let him touch. But for now his arms tied behind his back were fighting with the tick perfectly tied ropes. 

Marvin is not talking, only his shoes making a sound in the dead silence of the room. Jackie’s throat is moving with every gulp he takes. Never knowing when the hit of the crop will come. 

His screams are exciting for Marvin. The louder they got the more he wants to hurt Jackie. he just looks so good with those bruises and welts on his skin. Scratches on his back and chest. He is perfect like that. On his knees. Destroyed with every hit. Marvin finally stands in front of him. And jackie is sure that his black leather covered crotch is above his head with how tall his boyfriend is. He wants to see it. He wants to bury his face to smell Marvins dick. He wants his boyfriend under him. he is so desperate that his lips are opening. And whimpers are going out of his mouth.

“Marvin, please. “ He begs. the crop is used to tilt his chin up. Marvin is probably wearing that smirk of his. Loving that he already made this strong man beg and shiver like a whiny bitch. He loves to be in charge.  
“Marvin, please I’ll...Ahhh “ Jackie moans feeling a shoes stepping lightly on his dick. pinning it even more to his muscular stomach. He is literally drooling at this point.

“You are such a messy whore.” He hears in his ear. The voice of pure perfection hits his brain and he can stop a shiver feeling a lick on his ear. - Such a dirty, dirty slut. - The whisper is ended with a soft air on his neck. A crop is going down his chest, gently circling around Jackie’s nipple. it disappears for one second and comes back with a harsh hit on the soft bud. Hero is moaning, being on Marvins mercy is something he loves so badly he can even stop himself from shivering and mantra of “please” is leaving his lips. When Marvins crop is playing with his dick his hips move up. He wants to fuck Marvin he wants his boy to be on his dick. Close his hands around his throat and ride him like the perfect man he is. 

Marvin is taking his time. Enjoying what he made with Jackie. How the man so strong and pride is kneeling before him and begging for fucking. How he is bruised and hurt. How he moans with every hit. He circles around his boy. ENjoying how his shoulder tense when he puts hands on it. Enjoying how his dick jumps whenever he puts his shoes just next to it. Or how jackie moans when he ones again is stepping on it. Gently and yet strong enough to make Jackie moan with pain. 

marvin is taking of his black shorts. Jackie is whining not liking that his boy is not doing anything for so long. Until he feels the smell of sweat just next to his face. He can feel Marvins presence just there between his legs. “open up” Marvin says and puts his dick into Jackie’s mouth. “Hold it.” He says. “Do-don’t suck.” he says with a moan. And Jackie can only imagine what Marvin is doing. he can hear wet noises and really quiet moans coming from Marvin. He is about to ask, but the length is put even deeper into his mouth and he groans feeling how Marvins hips buck into him. 

“Fuck.” marvin groans. His long fingers are gently preparing him. The moisture of Jackie saliva is surrounding his dick. He did not allowed him to suck. but the feeling of a tongue on his member is enough to make him less concerned about the stretching. Jackie is growling around his dick and he can feel himself twitch. He pulls jackie's Hair hard and takes him off his dick. “Stop it” he growls right into Jackie's ear and slaps him. Nails leaving red lines on Jackie's cheek. Fuck he looks so good like that. Marvin moans. He kneels before Jackie using crop to hit him once again in his chest. “Lay down” He orders pushing heros chest. Jackie does that. Hating how his arms are now digging into his back. 

Marvin sits on his hips. he maneuver them both to make it easier on himself pushing Jackie's chest even more down and making him growl in pain. 

The magician is now sitting down on his cock. huge dick getting slowly into his hole and he is clenching on it even more when its fully in. Jackie is growling under him. and he moves his hips up. And groans right after when Marvin is delivering another slap to his face. 

The clattering of the crop on the floor is an information for Jackie. He whimpers again and tries his luck again.

“Please, baby.”He begs “Untie me” he says with a gulp when he can feel a scratch of nails on his neck. Long finger squeezing gently. “Yes.” He says knowing that he will get what he wants. 

Marvin is slightly nervous but the blush on Jackie's cheeks is something that makes him go for more. He squeezes hard interrupting another beg. Jackie's hips move up pushing into Marvin. And now it is Marvin who moans. “You are so good for me.” he says to Jackie's ear. “Perfect little whore, tied down just for me” he says. he is not willing to untie Jackie so quickly he enjoys the power that he has. He is not moving on Jackie's hips enjoying how he can move on his own. Just the right speed. Just the right angle. His arms are resting on Jackie's chest, and then move up to choke him again. To make his eyes go up and make him cough after he gives his air back. So flushed and tired. so perfect with glassy eyes. He loves it. he moves himself up and down. Making it quicker and quicker. Holding Jackie's neck harder with every thrust. Just to release when the man is almost passing out. blue cloth is now wet from the hero's tears that are falling with every gasp and choke he have to endure. His hips are still moving, making marvin gasp with every stronger thrust. Perfection.

When Jackie coughs after another longer hold. He bends down and whispers to his ear. Licking the shell in the most erotc way. jackie listens to the words and sits up a little. Both of them moaning with the movement still fully connected with each other. Marvin is kissing Jackie's mouth. Not forgetting to bit and lick on the bruised lips. Jackie is gasping into his lips. Marvin is hugging him, but hug was not intended. He tries to untie Jackie's arms with quick movements. Tied so tight it gets them frustrated that its takes so long. 

But finally Jackie's hands are free and his hands are trying to find Marvin hips. He is read to push Marvin on the floor. But Marvin does not let him. he slaps him again.

“Lay down, bitch.” He says pushing jackie down. Hero is moaning and he is back on the floor. “yes.” He says. when Marvin is once again bouncing on him. This time his hands can roam on his hips. when he hears marvins moans he move his hand to take off the blindfold. But Marvin slaps his Hand. 

“Bad, whore” he growls and takes both on Jackie's hand to clasp them on his ass. God Jackie squeezes hard. So hard Marvin screams with the strong pinch. Loving the way his boyfriend is so perfect for him. His movements are quicker. His voice is louder. Jackie moves up and kisses his neck. Bits him and says dirty little thing that marvin loves so much. His hands are back on his lovers neck and he squeezes again. When Jackie’s back arch with the pleasure as he comes. Pure happiness of being choked like that making his release in marvin's Ass, he is coming feeling how his consciences just goes away. And when his orgasm reaches his peak he feels marvin losing his grip and holding on his shoulder. 

“Yes!” marvin rides his own orgasm with a quick short bounces, loving how Jackie's dick is softening in him and how Jackie is now moaning with overstimulation. “Yes, yes Ahhh” Marvins come is so beautiful on this hurt body. white spots covering tan skin and purple bruises so perfect. 

“I came so hard, babe” He says and finally takes off jackie's blindfold to look into his eyes. so perfect. Tired still filled with tears and horniness. “You look beautiful like that” He says kissing Jackie. “Under me and begging” He add. He can feel Jackie’s hand circling around him hugging him tight. “Jackie?” The man is now biting his shoulder. “What are you…?” jackie is pushing him back. “WHy is your dick getting hard?” He asks. “no wait Jackie...ahhh!” he moans. And it’s not the first time that Jackie is going for another round seeing how perfectly fucked out Marvin is.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you liked my bullshit?  
> I have all of them(+Robbie) sketched like that with an idea for a fanfic :D


End file.
